The invention relates generally to the field of computing devices, and, more particularly, to docking stations used with portable computing devices.
As computing devices become more and more indispensable in business and home environments, the need for physical space, such as the desktop area upon which the computing device can be operated, correspondingly increases. This problem is exacerbated in many modern business environments where cubicles and offices, as well as the desks within these, become smaller and smaller in order to lower costs and to increase the overall efficiency of the enterprise. As desk space decreases, the need for computing devices that consume a smaller amount of desktop space increases.
Advances in reducing the size of portable computing devices, such as laptop computers, handheld computing devices, and so forth, offer a partial solution to increasing available desk space when total desk space has been reduced. Indeed, as functions previously performed only in larger computers can now be performed using much smaller and more portable computing devices, these advances enable users to do more computing using less desk space. However, one aspect of the contemporary home and business-computing environment that remains relatively unchanged is the size of the docking station used to provide network connectivity and additional display capability to a portable computing device. In recent years, the size of the docking station used with a portable computing device has not been significantly reduced in size.
Therefore, a multi-position portable computing device docking station is highly desirable. Such a docking station would allow a more efficient use of desk space, thus enhancing the appeal of portable computing devices in both home and business-computing environments.
The invention is pointed out with particularity in the appended claims. However, at least some important aspects of the invention are summarized herein.
According to one aspect of the invention, a docking station is adapted to accept a portable computing device. The docking station includes a first surface that supports a bottom surface of the portable computing device. The first surface preferably includes means for restricting movement of said portable computing device. The docking station also includes a body that houses any electronics that interface said portable computing device to an external device. Further, the docking station includes a hinge that joins the first surface to the body, wherein the hinge permits the portable computing device to be rotated between a horizontal and a vertical orientation.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method for positioning a portable computing device on a multi-position docking station is provided. The method includes sliding the portable computing device along a substantially horizontal surface of the multi-position docking station. The portable computing device is then retained on the horizontal surface. The portable computing device is then rotated toward a substantially vertical orientation by way of a hinge or rotary joint that couples the substantially horizontal surface to a body, wherein the body includes electronics that interface the portable computing device to an external device.
A more complete understanding of the various aspects of the claimed invention can be acquired by reading this specification, in conjunction with the figures, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements.